Temporary Bliss
by ShippingTheSlash
Summary: Alison has always been full of surprises, Spencer knew, but this one was by far the most unexpected... and surprisingly enjoyable. Spencer x Alison, Strong T/M. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

Summary: Alison has always been full of surprises, Spencer knew, but this one was by far the most unexpected... and surprisingly enjoyable.

Rating: **Strong** T_(Not really)_

_A/N: Hello! I decided to try my hand at Spalison(Spelison?) since they've really started to grow on me. They're my two favorite characters anyways so, why not? Haven't decided if I want this to be a two or three-shot yet, but if you guys like it, let me know, yeah? Enjoy!_

* * *

_"That would make you a skank."_

The words rang in her ears as she watched the blonde drift away from her yard. She seemed upset, a bit too upset for Spencer to believe that Alison was only looking out for her, and even that idea was ridiculous.

I mean, yes, it was a bad idea to kiss Ian back. A terrible idea actually, but how was she supposed to respond? It wasn't as if boys were lining up to ask her out with how scarce she made herself with her studies and her sports. Why wouldn't she have kissed him back?

A grimace crossed Spencer's features suddenly. Had she really just kissed her sister's boyfriend? He was attractive, no doubt, but Alison was right. He was considerably older and she certainly didn't have a romantic interest in the man either.

If it had been different, she probably would have avoided Ian and any chance to be alone with him ever again. It would have just been her secret and mistake, one she wasn't going to make again. But it wasn't different, because Alison had seen everything and that's what worried Spencer the most.

Alison never let any little thing slide, and this was far from little.

But the question still remained - Why was Ali so upset?

She didn't have to go off and call her a skank, although she did like kicking people when they were down. But this was Spencer, and maybe Spencer had tricked herself into believing that since she was Alison's friend, she would be spared the comments and blackmail.

What probably hurt the most about all of this was that she was wrong about Ali, and there was nothing more that Spencer hated than being wrong.

She realized then that she'd been staring at the spot Alison had occupied for far too long and decided that she wasn't exactly in the mood to practice field hockey anymore. Her stomach was too busy doing flips over what plans Alison had for blackmailing her. She picked up her equipment and retreated to her house, hoping that whatever plot Alison had in her head, it wouldn't make her want to dig a hole and never come out of it.

For the rest of the day, Spencer made herself scarce around the house. She decided to stay in her room for the remainder of the day and even debated on whether or not to eat in her room. She was already dreading seeing Ian, but she was dreading seeing Melissa even more. The guilt sunk in every time she thought about her sister, and she definitely had no plans about dealing with that right now. So, she locked herself in her room and read for the rest of the day.

Every hour or so, she'd check her phone for the time, but also to see if she had a text from Alison. It wasn't as if they talked often, but she did get invitations from Ali to go out and do things, often crazy things, which she would immediately reject with some excuse about studying for some AP test. She didn't want to get too tangled in Alison's crazy life, which was why she was panicking now, because that was exactly what had happened.

Spencer couldn't help but repeat the whole confrontation with Alison in her head. It would have been easier to put off if Ali had made it seem more like a joke, but that last sentence had her reeling. Why did she have to go and say those words?

She bit her lip and glanced at her phone again. It was 7:30 and her phone had not buzzed once all day. She gave a frustrated sigh and tossed her phone to the side, along with her book. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. What was she going to do?

A knock startled her from her thoughts. She sat upright and grabbed her book just so it looked like she wasn't as stressed out externally as she was internally. "Come in," She responded nonchalantly, flipping a page she hadn't even finished reading.

She looked up and saw her mother's head pop in. She could see that her mother was wearing a dress by the way her top half looked and by the amount of make up she had on, she knew exactly what her mother's next words were.

"Spencer, your father and I are going out with Ian and Melissa for a bit. There's some dinner in the fridge, but I also left some money on the counter down stairs if you want to order something. I think we'll be home around ten."

"That's fine," Spencer answered easily, a bit too relieved at the fact that neither Ian nor Melissa would be in the house for the rest of the night. She held back the sigh of relief that threatened to escape her lips.

"Call us if you need anything," Her mother said with a smile. Just as she began to close the door, she opened it up a little more and looked to her daughter again. "Oh, and no friends over after eight thirty."

"That won't be a problem, mom. Trust me." Spencer said with a smile as she flipped yet another unread page. The door closed and Spencer sighed with relief as she dropped the book to the side again. She waited until she heard the front door close and the car pull out of the driveway before she happily made her way downstairs to get some food. It turned out she actually was really hungry.

She made her way downstairs and opened the fridge immediately to examine it's was a container with some meatloaf in it, which is what her mother must have meant by dinner. Spencer frowned slightly, thinking that maybe she should use that money to order out after all. She took a few more glances around the fridge and seeing nothing that she particularly liked, she shut the door and turned to the counter, only to see that it was empty.

Maybe her mother had forgotten to put some money on the counter before she left? Spencer's frown grew as she sighed. Although she would have to pay out of her own pocket for dinner, it was much better than spending an awkward evening with a man she kissed staring at her from across the table. A chill ran down her spine and she grimaced in disgust. Kissing him back was definitely a bad idea.

She bounded back up the stairs to retrieve some money and her phone to order some pizza, but as she opened the door to her room, she was met with an unexpected surprise.

Alison was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and her attention on Spencer's phone, which was now in her hand. She was still dressed in the same jean jacket with the same white t-shirt and the same black jeans that she'd been in earlier during the confrontation. She looked up and smiled sweetly, like she always did.

"Hey, Spence," She greeted, setting Spencer's phone aside as she leaned back on her arms. "Home alone, huh?"

"A-Ali?" Spencer stuttered, her brows furrowed in shock as she watched the girl on her bed watch her. Alison's amused smile grew at her friend's shock and Spencer, not wanting to give her the pleasure of catching her off guard, regained her composure quickly and swallowed. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"Oh, your parents let me in," She responded with a smile, her head tilting slightly. "I didn't want to interrupt you scavenging around in your fridge, so I just came up here."

"But I didn't even hear you come upstairs, or walk behind me."

"If I were you, I'd be more careful, Spence. There are a lot of things lately that you haven't seen coming." The amused tone in Alison's voice put Spencer on edge. She knew exactly what Ali was trying to say by that comment, and she didn't appreciate one bit of it. She let go of the door knob, along with her sudden frustration, and walked over to the bed.

"I need my phone," Spencer muttered as she walked over to where Alison had tossed her phone on the bed.

"And this too, right?" Alison held up about thirty dollars in her left hand with a smirk as she watched Spencer's eyes widen. Spencer was about to question how she had gotten a hold of the money, but she already knew the answer as soon as it popped into her mind.

Alison placed her hand back on the bed, the money still in her hand. Spencer grabbed her phone, then moved over to grab a hold of Alison's hand, but more importantly the money within her grasp. She hadn't expected, however, for Alison to grab her wrist. Spencer looked down at the blonde and found herself staring into the blue orbs she was so used to but knew nothing about.

She felt her heart thunder in her ears and it didn't take her long to realize how close their faces had become. The air seemed to change suddenly because now everything was heavy and quiet, except for her hammering heart. Why was her heart beating so fast anyways? Then again, Alison always had this effect on her. She had a knack for making the girl feel nervous and confused and just completely out of her element, and yet Spencer seemed to like that. It was refreshing in the craziest way possible, and that was probably her favorite thing about Ali.

Her thoughts fluttered to nothing, much like her stomach was doing, and now all that was left was the unnatural beating of her heart. She wondered lightly whether Alison could hear it too, but was unable to stress about it because Alison had suddenly closed the distance between their faces by placing a hand behind her neck and bringing their lips together.

The action came as an immediate shock and all Spencer could do was stare with wide eyes as she was kissed by her manipulative best friend. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to respond, but all she could think about was how soft Ali's lips actually were against her own. The hand behind her neck brought her closer and she let her eyes slip shut as she pressed back against her friend's lips.

Spencer felt Alison let go of her wrist and felt the hand go around the small of her back. She felt herself being pushed forward by the hand and felt Ali moving back, but not enough for their lips to separate. Spencer placed her hands on the bed and eased forward as far as Alison made her. Pretty soon she was on top of her best friend, Alison's hands cupping Spencer's face while Spencer's hands kept her above her friend only slightly.

The kissing was already becoming way too advanced for Spencer. Kissing Ian had been simple, nothing extremely intense. However, kissing Alison was the exact opposite. Her senses were on overload and everything felt different, but surprisingly amazing. Perhaps that was because of her lack of experience, but when she felt Alison nip her bottom lip and she let the low moan escape her mouth, she didn't really care much for experience. This felt too good to care.

Spencer could hardly register the surprise going through her when she felt Alison push against her and switch their positions, never separating their lips, of course. Her lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen, but the blonde's lips were far too addictive for her to want to pull away.

Now Ali was straddling her hips and grabbing Spencer's hands and pinning them near her head. Spencer felt her tongue trace her bottom lip and gasped, which gave Alison the chance deepen the kiss. Spencer groaned at the feeling and felt the need to touch her, any part of her. Unable to satisfy that need, she bucked her hips upward instinctively, earning a low moan from the girl above her. Alison let one of Spencer's hands go and let her hand wander to the hem of Spencer's tank top.

"Enjoying this a little too much, don't you think, Spence?" Alison whispered against the brunette's lips, a smirk tugging at her lips as she pressed another kiss to the girl's swollen lips. Spencer's witty response died in her throat when she felt Alison's finger tips brush up her abdomen. She felt the tingles they left behind mix with the fluttering sensation she'd felt during the whole make out session.

Alison pulled away suddenly from Spencer's mouth, and instead began trailing kisses from her cheek and downwards towards her neck. Whatever protest Spencer had planned on saying was replaced with another moan as she let her friend kiss and suck her neck. Between the hand underneath her shirt and the kisses on her neck, the girl wasn't sure if she would be able to think straight after this, or ever again. Every sensation was addicting and she only wanted more, and she hoped desperately that she would get just that.

Alison's fingers felt every bit of Spencer's cool skin as they continued trailing upwards until they collided where the skin curved to shape Spencer's breast. Being that she was practically ready for bed, Spencer had discarded her bra long before Alison's visit.

Spencer's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the hand slowly move further upwards. Another moan, louder and far more breathless than the others, escaped her lips as the blonde cupped the breast in her hand and squeezed tenderly. Her head lolled back against her bed as the hand continued to caress her and the tongue and teeth continued to do away at her neck.

A vibration pulled them away from their scene. The hand that had Spencer cupped underneath her shirt pulled away slowly. Lips separated from Spencer's neck and Spencer watched as the girl sat up with a sigh and dug in her back pocket for her phone. She was still straddling Spencer's hips as she looked down at her phone and answered the text. Spencer looked at the girl above her as she tried to control her breathing. The blonde's hair was now disheveled slightly and she assumed her lips mirrored her own, swollen and pink from kissing.

Alison finished on her phone and shoved it back into her back pocket. She placed her hands on Spencer's abdomen and smirked down at the girl below her. Spencer wondered if Alison could feel the tingling that had suddenly occurred in her stomach by the touch of her hand, or maybe it was from that smirk she was wearing.

"Aria and Hanna want me to come over for a bit. Aria's parents are out and they're bored," She said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes. She looked down at the girl below her, who had regained most of her breath, and wore another playful smile. "You've got an interesting mouth, Hastings."

"You're not so bad yourself." Spencer responded, her voice rougher than usual. She cleared her throat and swallowed. The hands that had settled on her abdomen slowly trailed upwards once more, and she desperately anticipated her friend's touch again. She let her eyes close as she felt the hands steer closer , and behind closed eyes she could see the smirk etched on the blonde's face. She held her breath as they drew closer and closer. Then suddenly, everything disappeared. The warm touch that she'd had been getting so used to vanished, leaving her a lot colder than she would have imagined being.

Her eyes shot open and she lifted herself up to lean on her elbows as she watched the blonde move towards the door.

"You're leaving?" She asked weakly, sounding a bit more desperate than she should have. Alison turned slowly to face the brunette with furrowed brows and she wore a playful smile again.

"Can't stay here and make out with you all night now, can I?" She responded, her smile turning into a smirk as she watched the brunette's cheeks slowly begin to turn pink. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Under any other circumstance, Spencer would have probably not given it a second thought before saying no. However, now, she heavily considered saying yes, but it wasn't just any other circumstance. She'd just made out with her best friend, and gone to second base with said friend. No, this was anything but a regular circumstance.

What would she do if she said yes anyways? Go with Alison and spend time with Aria and Hanna while she pretended like nothing had happened? Pretend that she didn't just have one of the most confusing, mind-blowing, absolutely amazing experiences in her life?

"I think I'm going to stay here, Ali." Spencer murmured loud enough for the words to reach Alison's ears.

"Suit yourself," The blonde answered simply with a shrug as she turned on her heel and continued to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned around once more to look at the brunette for the last time. "See you later, Spence." She said with a wink and a smile as she closed the door. Spencer stared at the door for a bit as she heard the footsteps go down her stairs. When she finally heard the front door close, she let her body fall back on to the bed with a grunt.

Did she, Spencer Hastings, actually just make out with Alison DiLaurentis? Was it all in her head? Was she asleep right now? No, she knew she wasn't. No dream she ever had felt that real, or that amazing either. She could still feel the surprisingly soft lips and the curves of her best friend against her and she shuddered, but not the way she shuddered when she thought about Ian. This shudder was out of pleasure, excitement even.

She could still feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and the tingling on every inch of skin Alison's hands had reached. What she didn't understand was why she ached so badly further down from her abdomen. The realization hit her hard and she placed both hands on her face with a groan. She was horny!

That whole make out session had made her hormones bounce of the wall, of course she was horny! Could she really be blamed, though? The way Alison was touching her would have put anyone on that edge, and it wasn't as if Alison wasn't attractive. She was probably one of the prettiest girls Spencer had ever met, but it wasn't as if she'd ever allow herself to think of her friend like that, or any other girl for that matter.

_This was just a one time thing_, Spencer reassured herself as she sat up in her bed. She was positive that it was never going to happen again. Alison would never give her that benefit ever.

A part of her was a bit upset that she'd never get to experience that intensity again, while the other part wondered what would have happened if Alison hadn't gotten that text. Would they have gone farther? Would they have gone all the way?

All the way was an overstatement. She highly doubted that Alison wanted her virginity, let alone wanted to have sex with a girl. Spencer wondered if she would have even protested. The dominant and prude part of her yelled, _of course!_, but that part of her was nowhere near present during that scene. She didn't protest when Alison felt her up, it felt too good to protest.

She knew Ali wouldn't have let it go so far. Being the tease that she was, she probably would have stopped right after that boob grab. What bothered Spencer now was that she didn't want it to stop, and she probably would have let it go for as long as Alison wanted it to. She loved every second of what happened, and she was surprisingly unashamed of it. Why should she be, it wasn't like it was ever going to happen again, right? It was just her and Ali's little secret.

She saw the crumbled money at the foot of her bed and grabbed it. Playing with it for a second, she decided she wasn't very hungry anymore. She grabbed her phone and placed the money and her phone on her nightstand before crawling under her covers. She closed her eyes and let her sudden exhaustion sweep over her, allowing her mind to flash images of her and Alison as she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

Summary: Alison has always been full of surprises, Spencer knew, but this one was by far the most unexpected... and surprisingly enjoyable.

Rating: **Strong** **T/M - Reader discretion is advised**_  
_

Added Genre(s): _Angst_

_A/N: Hello! So I guess it's pretty clear I should continue with this, and thanks so much for the feedback! I know this pairing isn't very popular(unfortunately), and I didn't think I would get any, so I'm so glad I got a few favorites, views, and reviews. It really means a lot! :D_

_Now, this is in no way a songfic, but when I was writing it, I was listening to a song called **Temporary Bliss** by **The Cab**, and I thought it was actually pretty fitting for the story, or for at least this chapter and Spencer's feelings. I do have a another chapter for this story and I'll probably post it in a week or so(hopefully I'll finish **These Crazy Sins** by then)._

_And if I had to pick a lyric line, I would pick this one to describe the story best:_

_I can't help it  
I'm addicted  
But I can't stand the  
Pain inflicted_

_Okay, well enough of my talking, on with the story!_

* * *

_"If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Jenna thing."_

The glare that Alison shot her made Spencer almost want to take back the words, but before she knew it, her blonde friend had roughly pulled away from her grasp and was walking back to her own house across from Spencer's yard. Spencer swallowed the tight lump in her throat as she watched the blonde disappear, and the feeling of dread she felt a few days ago sunk back into her stomach. This time, however, her worry was mixed with frustration.

Why was Alison pushing this? It was a mistake, one that she wanted to forget but Ali always got in the way of letting her do just that. It put a lot more guilt on her than it should have. It was just one kiss, after all, and it wasn't something that was worth breaking up her sister's engagement over. What the hell was Ali trying to do?

She realized again that she'd been drifting off and staring at the space Alison occupied again. She'd been doing that a lot lately, especially after those mind-blowing kisses she'd exchanged with Ali only a few nights ago.

Alison, of course, acted as if it had never happened, but Spencer's demeanor had changed a bit over the last few days, at least when she was around Alison. She wondered whether or not her other three friends had taken notice of it, but since none of them really approached her, she figured they hadn't.

Another thought that occupied Spencer's mind was what would have happened if she was alone with Ali again, and while she hoped for a repeat of that night, what had just taken place was nowhere near what she had hoped for.

She turned around, trying to push away her guilty and frustrated feelings, and walked back into the house. Hanna was still at the counter, except now she was happily eating the cookies that Ali had scolded her for even touching a few moments ago. She looked up, chewing away at a half eaten cookie, and Spencer couldn't help but smile a bit. At least one of them was enjoying themselves now.

"What was that all about?" Hanna asked in a muffled tone while Spencer leaned against the counter. The brunette bit the inside of her cheek and contemplated on whether or not to tell her friend what was going on. She decided, however, that one person knowing was enough.

"You know Ali, she's always got something she wants to do and has to drag the rest of us down with her," Spencer responded with a small smile, because her statement wasn't anywhere near false. She heard Hanna's muffled giggle and felt relieved that maybe her friend wouldn't push the subject.

"Yeah, you got that right," The blonde agreed, reaching over for another cookie. She looked over to the brunette, who was staring at the counter, and felt the urge to comfort the troubled girl. "Don't worry, Spence, Ali always gets over stuff anyways. She'll just pretend it didn't happen and go on with whatever other thing she wants to do." Hanna's words sent a strange pang in Spencer's chest, because this would be yet another thing that Alison would ignore and pretend didn't happen, but it would be another thing that Spencer would spend her nights dwelling over.

"Thanks, Han," Spencer said in an attempt to sound as if the comfort worked, but it was a definitely failed attempt. Luckily for her, Hanna didn't seem to notice.

She needed to get her mind off of Ali and the kiss and everything else. A distraction, just for a few hours. An idea sprung into her head and she hoped that it would help ease her troubled thoughts.

"Hey, why don't we have a girls' night? I'll invite Aria and Emily over and we'll watch a movie or something." Hanna seemed to perk up at the suggestion and Spencer took it as a good sign to go through with her idea.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, Spence! Are you gonna invite Ali, too?" Spencer tried to keep the smile on her face from falling at the words. Of course, she should have thought about Alison and whether or not she wanted to be included. It didn't really matter, though - Alison always invited herself into everything. Invitations weren't really necessary.

"Yeah, I'll text her and ask her if she wants to come over." Spencer responded, the sound of defeat in her voice evident as she grabbed her phone from its place on the counter and began to scroll through the contacts.

A few hours passed before her friends began arriving at her house. Hanna had gone home to change into something more comfortable than what she'd been wearing earlier, and that left Spencer with some valuable thinking time.

She thought about possibly apologizing to Alison about her threat. If she was being completely honest with herself, Spencer knew that she would never tell anyone about the incident with Jenna. It would affect her as much as it would Ali, but even more importantly, she didn't really want to hurt Alison, despite everything that the vexing blonde had her going through at the moment.

All she wanted really was to forget that she'd ever kissed Ian, but part of her still clung to the reality of what happened, only because it brought on an even better reality: the one where Ali had kissed her until she felt dizzy. She knew it was wrong to want her friend, especially Alison DiLaurentis of all people, but the memories wouldn't let her escape the conflicting feelings within her, no matter how she tried.

All she could do tonight, however, was hope that Alison would forgive her and put the kiss she shared with Ian behind them.

She was glad that Aria had been the first to arrive that night. She still wasn't one hundred percent sure on how she was going to apologize to Alison yet, and the rest of her friends being there before the blonde would be enough of a distraction until she could formulate an appropriate apology.

Hanna had arrived only a few minutes after Aria, and Spencer decided to lead them both upstairs for the time being. Waiting around the door like a puppy waiting for its owner to return wasn't a wise thing for Spencer to do. However, neither was letting her friends sit on the bed that had fueled her imagination and memories for days now.

She should have felt happy that her friends were actually having a good time, but with the way Aria was sitting cross-legged on the bed and the way Hanna had laid her full body on top of her sheets, Spencer felt as if they were tainting the memory of what had happened that fateful night.

All she could do was stand there now and stare at her friends as they chatted nonchalantly on her bed. She didn't see them, however. All she could see, all she could imagine, was a smirking blonde with her manipulative blue eyes as she leaned back on her hands and watched Spencer watch her. The memory sent familiar tingles further down Spencer's body and she let out a shaky breath.

"Spence?" Aria's voice brought Spencer out of her daydream momentarily. She blinked at the green-eyed girl and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Spencer asked dimly, her mind not really working on elaborated questions or answers.

"You okay?" Her short friend inquired while Hanna sat up on her forearms and looked curiously at Spencer. Spencer nodded a few times, trying to will herself to look normal.

"Yeah, of course," She responded with a small smile, but the smile was nowhere near genuine. Before anything else could be said between the two friends, they were interrupted by the noise.

She heard the knocking downstairs immediately and raced down the steps, knowing that it could only really be two people: Emily or Alison. She hoped for the latter, of course, however, when she opened the door, she found that both of them there, and she was hit with a mixture of emotions. The first one - excitement.

Although she'd never admit it, seeing Alison after the argument they'd had hours ago had sparked a pathetic thrill within her. For a second, she was certain that she'd actually missed Alison.

The next emotion was arousal, something she'd hoped she wouldn't be feeling tonight. Ali was wearing a pair of jeans that were a little too tight, and they showed off every curve of the bottom half of her body, accompanied by a gray t-shirt that was loose-fitting but still very appealing. The image reminded her vaguely of what Ali had worn the night they kissed, and the tingling fluttered down to her lower abdomen and settled there, making her want to squirm.

Following was distress, because she had yet to figure out what she wanted to say to Alison and had no idea how much time she had before she could confront the blonde and apologize. She hoped with every fiber of her being that all those SAT preps and years of studying would pay off in helping her give an acceptable apology.

The last, and probably the most dreadful, was guilt, which overcame her the moment she saw the way Emily was looking at Alison. She knew, hell, Aria and Hanna probably knew too, that Emily was head over heels for their manipulative best friend. She'd known for a while now, but that hadn't stopped her from responding to Alison's kisses or touches, and it certainly didn't stop her from thinking about Alison whenever she could. The guilt was overwhelming, because she knew that her feelings for Alison, whatever they were, could never amount to the feelings that Emily had for their friend.

"Hey, guys," Spencer greeted as calmly as she could, but with the way Alison smirked at her, she could tell that Ali already knew just how nervous she was.

"Hey, Spencer," Emily greeted back, cheerfully oblivious to the tension between her two friends. Spencer mustered a smile in her direction before her eyes floated back to mischievous blue eyes. Alison was acting as if nothing had happened today, as if Spencer hadn't threatened to spill one of the biggest secrets they'd ever kept. It was unnerving, but the look on Ali's face only sent more spirals into Spencer's lower abdomen to the point where she was a bit uncomfortable.

"You gonna let us in, or what, Spence?" Alison drawled playfully, tilting her head in a way that made Spencer's stomach flutter. She silently stepped aside as she let the two girls in. She tried to ignore the smell that infiltrated her nose as Alison passed by her but her composure was quickly slipping. After a few seconds, she remembered how to breathe and closed the door before following the two girls further into her house.

The evening was taking quite an unexpected turn, yet again, because Alison had stopped her approach to the stairs and turned to face Spencer, who stopped abruptly and stared at the blonde nervously.

"You go ahead, Em," Alison said, a sly smirk now planted on her lips. The look sent chills down Spencer's spine, and she had an eerie feeling that something was about to happen. Something that would definitely drive her to insanity later. "Spencer and I have something to talk about."

"Oh, okay then," Emily responded, the disappointment evident in her voice, and Spencer felt the weight of her guilt increase. She tried to shoot her friend a sympathetic smile, but Emily had already bounded up the stairs by then. Now, it was only Spencer, Alison, and the surging tension that only seemed to increase between them.

Silence passed between them as the air crackled around them, and Spencer became increasingly nervous with every second that ticked by. Her mind was racing for something, anything to say, but all coherent thoughts were far from her mind with the way that she was being observed right now.

She didn't miss the way Ali's eyes had trailed up and down her body and she didn't ignore how self-conscious the gaze made her feel. All she'd been wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Was Alison judging her outfit in her head?

Blue eyes settled back on her own chestnut ones, and she felt her throat constrict. _Come on, Hastings. Say something! Anything!_

"Ali," Spencer croaked out and immediately cleared her throat to remove its edge, but Alison's smirk only grew at the falter. "About today, what happened outside, I'm really sorry," Spencer admitted honestly, hoping that Ali believed her. The smirk that had been planted on Alison's lips slowly fell, but the brunette didn't know whether to take it as a good or bad sign. "I shouldn't have even brought up, well, you know what, and I'm sorry that I let it get that far. I just . . . I just want us to be okay again."

Spencer bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Alison cross her arms over chest and watch her. Then, slowly, Alison smiled at her friend. It wasn't the kind of smile that would make people cringe at the undertone of it, however. This smile was actually sweet and genuine, and it made Spencer want to sigh in relief and grin like a fool.

"I forgive you," Ali responded with a wink and Spencer let out a breathy laugh at the action. She watched her blonde friend drift towards her, their eye contact never breaking until Ali had walked passed her, and Spencer once again fought the urge to inhale the sweet scent.

She turned around and watched Alison sit on one of the stools at the island in her kitchen. She leaned on her left hand and watched Spencer from across the island, and before she knew it, Spencer found herself drifting over to the blonde.

"She might find out, you know," Ali interjected suddenly, and Spencer abruptly stopped her movements. She felt a slight frustration swell within her at the revival of the cursed topic.

"Ali, please,"

"I'm being serious." Alison responded, sitting up a bit straighter as she watched her friend round the island to meet her. Ali now sat with her back to the island as she watched Spencer look down at her with infuriation painted on her features.

"Why won't you just let this go?" Spencer asked angrily, her voice a little too loud, but not loud enough to alert her friends upstairs. Alison watched her warily, almost curiously, as she stared into brown orbs.

"Because, Spencer, if your sister finds out, it'll be twice as bad than it is now." Alison answered, the truth in her statement not going ignored by the brunette. However, she wouldn't let her friend win so easily.

"She's not going to find out!" Spencer exclaimed in frustration, her eyes blazing into blue ones. She subconsciously took a step forward until she was only about a foot away from the blonde. "If you don't tell and Ian doesn't tell, then we can all forget that stupid, meaningless kiss happened and get on with our lives," She huffed in anger as she stared at her blonde friend slightly below her, but Ali seemed unfazed. Spencer was about to let out a few more words to convince her friend to keep her mouth shut, but all thoughts paused when Alison reached up and cupped Spencer's face in her hands.

"You know," Alison spoke softly, and Spencer almost couldn't believe that it was her voice speaking to her. She fought the urge to close her eyes at the touch, because the way that Alison was looking at her right now was unbelievable. It was a sweet, caring look, probably the sweetest look she'd ever seen on her friend's face, and it was directed towards her. "Your eyes light up when you're arguing with someone. It's probably one of my favorite things about you." Spencer felt her throat go dry at the words as she stared into turquoise eyes.

"Ali,"

"You've got so much intensity in you, Spencer. I wonder why you don't express it more," Alison continued, smiling slightly at the way that Spencer barely managed to get her name out. "You're really stunning when you're passionate about something."

Spencer watched the girl in front of her as she felt a thumb stroke her cheek. Between the intense gaze and the heart-stopping words and the soft touch, it was all the encouragement Spencer needed. In one swift movement, their lips were connected once more.

It'd only been a few days since the last time their lips had met, so when Alison's hands drifted up from Spencer's cheeks and into her hair to pull them closer, Spencer could hardly hold back the moan that escaped her throat. She'd missed the contact so desperately, she'd almost convinced herself that a moment like this would never happen between the two of them. Now, here they were, lips sliding perfectly against one another as they pushed for more contact.

Spencer reached behind Alison to grasp the edge of the island for leverage before she tilted her head and kissed the blonde more fully on the lips. She felt teeth nibble on her lower lip again and almost laughed through the groan she emitted, loving the feeling of action. She felt Ali's tongue graze where she'd nibbled and opened her mouth to let her friend deepen the kiss. This time, however, it was Alison who let out a small moan, and it set Spencer's senses on fire.

She felt hands on her waist again and they pushed forward. She happily obliged to the movement, wanting nothing more than to be closer to Ali. She was too preoccupied with the tongue that had licked the roof of her mouth to feel the thigh that slipped in between her legs until it was too late. Just as she felt herself winning dominance in the kissing session, she felt Alison's thigh slide against her heated core, and she almost crumbled.

Her lips pulled away from Alison's for a brief moment, but not reducing the distance, as her body hummed over the heavenly contact. She could hear herself panting, and could make out Alison's shallow breath as well, before another groan ripped through her as the thigh grazed her core again. She gripped the counter tightly as her head dropped to Alison's neck. She could almost feel herself shaking from the pleasure of the contact.

She'd never been touched anywhere below her stomach before by anyone, not even herself, and she blamed the extreme sensitivity of what she was feeling on that fact. She could care less about how sensitive she was now, because the way that she was being touched right now made her want to cry.

She felt the grip on her hips tighten and force her down on to the jean-covered thigh. Her mouth fell open at the delicious contact as she felt the hands rock her hips back and forth against the limb. Then, the rhythm began, a slow back and forth motion, like the waves crashing down on a shore, and Spencer felt dizzy from the pleasure that shot through her.

She tried her best to keep quiet, because in the back of her mind, she knew that her friends were still upstairs, waiting for them to join, but she could also barely make out the little noises and moans that escaped her lips every time she felt another wave of pleasure crash into her. She placed lazy kisses along the column of Ali's throat, hoping to give her something out of this, but every time she did so, she felt the hands force her down harder and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from crying out in pleasurable surprise.

The warm feeling in her lower abdomen began to increase with every hard stroke against the thigh, and she knew that whatever was coming wasn't far away, especially now that Alison's soft lips were kissing and sucking on every sensitive surface of her neck that they could reach. Her eyes closed tightly, feeling moisture gathering behind them from the overwhelming pleasure, and her hands, which had gripped the island, were now balled up into fists. She gasped out her friend's name as the fire within her grew and licked furiously at her lower abdomen. Just a few more thrusts and it would all be over.

Just as she felt the white-hot heat almost push her over the edge, she heard her stairs creak and she almost didn't pull away from Alison when she heard the second creak. It was reluctant, especially since she had been so close to tumbling over the edge, but she ripped herself away from Ali's touch and her lips. She struggled to catch her breath, fixing her hair and straightening her clothing as she did so, as she stared at the blonde before her, who looked equally out of breath. The way Alison looked at her now, however, with her eyes half-lidded, lips plump and red from their kissing, and her face flushed from exertion, it was almost enough to give Spencer that final push to a mind-blowing orgasm.

Spencer dragged her eyes unwillingly from the blonde to the figure descending the steps, and all of her dirty, sex-driven thoughts disappeared when she saw Emily come into view. The guilt she felt before hit her ten-fold now, and she had to look away from her friend. She feared that her friend would see the guilt and betrayal that shrouded her eyes.

"Hey, guys," Emily greeted, and Spencer had to close her eyes when she heard how obliviously happy her friend's voice was. She hung her head a bit, just to avoid her friend's eyes on her face. "Are you two ready to come up yet? We're getting kind of worried," The tanned girl joked, and Spencer almost wanted to cry.

"We'll go up right now, Em, don't worry." Alison had been the one to answer for the both of them, her voice now somewhat normal, but Spencer could clearly hear how much deeper it was, and it sent both a pang of arousal and guilt within her. Behind her eyes, Spencer imagined Emily slowly nodding before she heard the creaking that signaled her friend's retreat back up the stairs.

The silence stretched out between them after Emily left, and neither one seemed to be able to break it. Although Emily had gone back upstairs, Spencer couldn't find the will to look at Alison again. She knew if she did, she'd forget all about the guilty feelings she felt now and throw caution to the wind like she'd done only minutes ago. Alison was driving her crazy, and she knew that there was no way to stop it. She was hopelessly gone now.

She heard the stool squeak against the floor and heard two feet walk towards her. She reluctantly turned her back to the blonde, because she couldn't bear to face her. She shuddered when she felt the soft lips on the skin between her neck and collar-bone before all contact was removed from her. Then, she heard the foot steps grow farther and farther away from her until the creaking up the stairs was heard. Then, more silence.

Spencer finally opened her eyes and stood a bit straighter. She knew she had to push this all down again, at least for a little while, until she could sort everything out. She couldn't confront this now, not with her friends upstairs waiting for her to walk in.

As she turned and began to walk up the stairs to her room, she only knew that one thing was for certain, and she couldn't deny it anymore.

Alison wanted Spencer as much as Spencer wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and all characters belong to their respectful owners.**

Summary: Alison has always been full of surprises, Spencer knew, but this one was by far the most unexpected... and surprisingly enjoyable.

Rating: **T**

_A/N: Okay, so here's the conclusion(possibly). I mean, I can see this going a lot farther, especially now since . . . YOU KNOW(4x12 was very interesting). But I think this is a fair ending(for now - I may put in a little epilogue or something later). _

_Thank you so much for the favorites and the reviews, THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! I'm so glad that some of you gave the pairing a chance, and I'm really upset there isn't enough of ANYTHING on these two. My best friend is super pissed off because I made her ship this and she's also really upset that I didn't contnue this further, haha! Don't be surprised if you never hear from me again, she might hold me hostage until I write more O.o_

_So again, THANKS SO MUCH! Hopefully this will inspire others to write some Spalison(Spelison?) and add to this very rare, but awesome pairing! Enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

_"And as far as I'm concerned, you are dead to me already!"_

As she panted and huffed in anger, slowly regaining her breath, she began to regret the words that spilled out of her mouth. She watched Alison's face before her, and although her expression remained angry and still full of frustration, her eyes told a different story. Spencer couldn't ignore the hurt she saw flashing in the cerulean orbs, or how they looked as if they could have been brimming with tears.

The last sentence was the farthest thing from the truth, but she had just wanted her revenge. She was tired of the whirlwind that Alison had put her in and she was tired of the constant pushing for her to spill about the kiss. Spencer hardly even cared about that stupid kiss anymore. The only kisses she cared about were the ones she shared with Alison.

But Alison just wouldn't acknowledge what they had - whatever that was. Again, their moment of passion went ignored by the blonde, and it hurt Spencer this time far more than it had the last time they shared a few kisses. It was the most intimate moment of her whole life, and Alison pretended as if it never happened. Spencer was more than just sad, she was heart-broken, but her broken heart wouldn't have her go down without a fight.

Now here she was, her outrageous emotions completely dissolved and instead replaced with an anguish she felt pump in her veins.

She wanted to apologize. She wanted to take back the words and tell Alison how sorry she was and kiss her until things were right, but instead she stood there as if she were nailed to the spot. All she could do was stare at the eyes that seemed to resemble ice the more she stared at them now.

Alison walked passed Spencer, not even giving her the luxury of feeling their shoulders brush as she passed. Spencer lowered her head as she heard the door open and close roughly. She felt her throat tighten uncomfortably, and she suddenly felt as if she were trapped. What had she done?

She couldn't deal with this. She turned and started up the stairs, her mind already eager to try and forget all that had just happened, just like she tried to desperately to forget everything she did with Alison, but she stopped abruptly. _No, _she thought to herself._ Not again. I won't keep running. I won't keep ignoring this._ She turned again and stared at the space beside her door, wondering briefly how far Alison had gotten and if she would be able to catch up to her.

Without another thought, she raced back down the stairs and out the door. It was dark outside, but the light coming from inside her house helped her eyes spot the yellow blouse that Ali had worn. Her heart caught in her throat for a moment, and she stood frozen outside once more. Could she really do this? The answer wasn't hard to come across.

"Ali, wait!" Spencer called out, the desperation in her voice heavy. She pushed herself forward and ran to the retreating figure as fast as she could. The blonde didn't turn, but Spencer knew that she had heard her. "Ali!" She called out again as she began to close the distance between herself and Alison. She slowed down her running and grabbed the blonde's arm to bring her to a halt. "Ali, stop," She pleaded breathlessly as she urged her friend to turn around.

"What, Spencer," The blonde snapped, ripping her hand from Spencer's grip, and the glare that she shot Spencer almost made her shiver. Her voice was laced with hurt and the brunette knew, with a great amount of guilt, that she was the cause for it.

Yet, she was somewhat shocked. She'd never heard Alison sound so hurt before. She'd heard the voice contorted into anger and frustration, hell, she'd even heard it aroused, but never hurt. Ali never let anyone close enough to let her voice, let alone herself, become that. It was new and surprising, and yet, Spencer hoped that she would never have to hear her voice so broken ever again.

"Come to tell me more about how you're going to overthrow me? Or maybe you're going to make it more clear about how I don't matter." Alison spat harshly, trying hard to keep her facial expression angry instead of hurt. It only made Spencer's transition from guilt to sincerity.

"That's not true, Ali, you do matter," Spencer tried to assure her, reaching out for the blonde's hand to try and comfort her and apologize at the same time. The action was rejected when Alison moved her hand back and out of Spencer's reach, and the brunette felt her heart drop even further than it already had.

"Really?" The blonde responded with her familiar sarcasm, and Spencer almost winced. "Because when you told me how I was better off dead, I was almost positive that I didn't matter to you."

"You know I didn't mean it," Spencer answered back truthfully, almost desperately, hoping that Alison would forgive her and believe her. She'd made such a horrible mistake, speaking those words, and she wasn't sure how to make it better, but she knew she would figure a way to do so. She was a Hastings, damn it, and when her heart was invested in something, she could solve any problem.

God knows how invested her heart was in Alison.

"It felt like you meant it," Alison said quietly, her blue eyes still resembling ice as she stared at Spencer now, her pain overlapping her anger and no longer letting her glare at the brunette.

"Alison, I didn't mean it, I swear. Y - You have to believe me," Spencer stammered through her pleas but couldn't find the will to care about it at the moment. She stared right back at her blonde friend, hoping again that she would forgive her for the false words.

Alison stared at the brunette for a long time, and with each passing moment of silence, Spencer's anxiety only grew. But Alison's expression no longer seemed angry nor hurt - it seemed curious, like she was trying to figure something out. She stared at Spencer, her blue eyes now squinting in an almost observing way before her face lost any trace of emotion, and that's what scared Spencer the most, because now she was lost in telling how Alison was feeling.

"Why?" Alison asked simply and quietly, crossing her arms as she stared at the nervous brunette in front of her. Spencer's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and anxiety, but Alison's expression never faltered.

"Why? Why what, Ali?" Spencer asked desperately, thinking suddenly that if she could answer this question, then maybe everything would be okay, but for the life of her she didn't know what Alison was referring to.

"Why didn't you mean it?" The blonde responded bluntly, going back to observing Spencer slowly, waiting for something. Spencer almost laughed at the question. _Was she serious?_

"Ali, you know why I didn't mean it," Spencer answered, as if the answer was as clear as crystal - to anyone who knew what was going on between them, of course.

"No, I don't think I do," Alison said, wanting her question answered clearly. "So, tell me, Spencer, why don't you think I'm better off dead?" Spencer's mouth hung open a little at the repeated question.

She couldn't believe Ali was actually serious. She had to have known what Spencer was feeling, it was far too obvious not to see. Hell, in this way, she was almost as bad as Emily, and she knew fully how deep she was in it now. But she had no desire to escape now, it was too late. She was in too deep.

"Because . . ." Spencer responded, but made no effort to elaborate. All her words seemed to die in her throat and she couldn't seem to form a good enough response, or at least one that wouldn't put all her feelings out in the open.

The words, those words that she'd been dreading to say since the moment they popped into her mind, were on the tip of her tongue now, but she couldn't say them - she wouldn't. If she did, then they would be real, and her feelings would be real, and she couldn't deal with that reality because there was no hope there.

"Because what?" Alison asked loudly, almost snapping, wanting to urge a response out of the brunette. It seemed to work, because when Spencer jumped at the sudden change in volume, her face turned from surprise to frustration. "Say it!"

"Because, I lo - " And that was where the words died, but it didn't matter because Alison had heard enough to know exactly what Spencer was going to say. The blonde's arms went slack at her sides as she stared at the girl before her, her expression probably mirroring the one Spencer was wearing herself - shock.

Spencer's heart hammered against her chest, thanking her will or whatever it was that had stopped her from confessing to her best friend that she loved her - rather, that she might have been in love with her. She stared back at Alison, and her stomach seemed to drop again when she saw the surprise written on her friend's face. She knew now, without a doubt, that the blonde knew what she was going to say.

She wanted to run, to hide from Alison, to hide from her own emotions, but something willed her to stay, to watch, to wait. Perhaps it was hope that kept her glued to the spot, or maybe it was loss of it, like there was no hope in running when her fate was already decided. So, there she stood, her chestnut irises watching and waiting for her friend to say something - _anything_.

But no words came. There was silence between them as they stared back at each other. Minutes ticked by, but the words, the sentence fragment, still hung in the air between them.

Spencer bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if the shock would ever wipe itself off of Alison's face.

She knew now, so what was the point of not finishing what she started? She thought she should at least finish one thing between them, since everything else seemed to go unfinished when it came to the two of them.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and suddenly realized that her hands were trembling. It was probably due to the fact that her heart wouldn't stop pounding, but that couldn't stop her now. It was, after all, now or never, because who knew when she would get the nerve to say these words, these horribly cursed words with more underlying emotion than she thought she could muster.

"Alison," Spencer started slowly, her hands balling into fists to keep them from shaking so much. Blue eyes met hers and she suddenly realized that they no longer looked as cold as ice but rather as warm as a clear, cerulean day.

Spencer never got to finish her sentence because it was happily interrupted by a pair of lips crashing on to her own. She almost sighed with relief against Alison, but settled on smiling as she kissed the blonde back fully, wrapping her arms around the blonde as she did so. She felt two hands grasp her face and she brought her own hands two cover the two.

Out of all the kisses they'd shared, this one felt the most intimate. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't needy - it was soft and slow and loving. It almost made Spencer believe that perhaps Alison felt the same way about her as she did.

When the kiss did end, Alison simply rested her forehead against Spencer's, eyes closed in what Spencer hoped was contentment. The brunette's eyes ran over the blonde's face, but her expression was hard to decipher. When Ali's eyes finally opened, there was something in there Spencer rarely saw, before the blonde smiled softly at her and all thoughts faded away.

"Go back to the barn," Alison spoke softly as she separated herself from Spencer, removing her hands from her face as well and leaving Spencer's hands to fall slack at her side. "I'll be over there in a bit, okay? I just need to get something." As she spoke, she saw the unfamiliar emotion in her friend's eyes again, and even heard it a little in her voice. However, she decided to nod and obey rather than question.

"Okay," She answered simply, not knowing what else to say. But then those words were on the tip of her tongue again, and yet, she still couldn't get them out. She knew it didn't matter, because Alison already knew everything, but it still felt like a necessity to say those words, to get them in the open along with the rest of her emotions.

She watched Alison's expression change from the unreadable one to a softer, sweeter one and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter happily. The blonde leaned in for one more peck before she backed away with a smile and began going the same way she'd been walking when she stormed out.

Spencer sighed with relief and a grin worked itself on to her face as she made her way back to the barn. Aria, Hanna, and Emily were all there already - they had been for a while. When they'd asked her why she'd taken so long in getting there, she made up some excuse about going to the bathroom. When they'd asked where Alison was, she almost had to bite her lip to keep from grinning when she told them she would be here in a bit.

And then Alison finally showed up, not without scaring the four of them out of their skins first, and promptly got their little sleepover started. And when she'd said that secrets were what kept them close, Spencer couldn't help but find truth in those words, given the situation that she was placed in now. She was almost glad that Ian kissed her, because what had followed was much sweeter than any secret she'd ever hidden.

She fell asleep to thoughts of how she would tell Alison that she was in love with her. Maybe she'd wake up before everyone else and tell her, or go to her house later the next day and tell her then.

Or maybe, if Ali didn't mind too much, she'd take them out somewhere in the park, away from everyone else so that they could be together properly, and then she could tell her. Not only would she tell her she was in love with her, but she'd tell her about how crazy Alison had driven since this whole thing started, and how much she'd hoped for the blonde's acceptance over this.

She didn't think that she wanted to date Alison, not yet at least, but she did know that she loved her, a lot more than she thought she could love someone, and for now, that was enough.

It wasn't more than a couple of hours later when Spencer awoke to the sound of a scream. Her eyes blinked open slowly, and she could feel a slight pounding in her head from the alcohol consumed earlier. She rubbed her eyes with both hands and sat up, willing her eyesight to work. When she could finally see her surroundings, her heart almost leapt up into her throat at the sudden wave of panic that filled her. She awoke to a scream, and Alison wasn't in the barn.

She shot up from where she'd slept on the floor, where Alison had been sleeping above her, and made sure she didn't wake her other friends in the process. Then, as quietly and quickly as she could while nursing a little hangover, she rushed her way out of the barn. As soon as she was out there, she looked both ways, hoping to see that beautiful yellow blouse and that wonderful blonde hair, but she couldn't spot it anywhere.

She raced towards the DiLaurentis house, but all the lights were out and she could only assume that the doors were locked as well. Then she made her way over to her own house, to see if possibly Alison had snuck in there for something - God, did she hope she snuck in there for something.

Her hopes were high when she saw that the door to the yard was unlocked, but then it struck her that she never did lock the doors in the first place so of course they would be unlocked. She took a quick glance around her living room and kitchen, and saw no sign of anything out of the ordinary, so she raced up the stairs.

It felt like a lifetime before she burst through the door, but when she did, only emptiness welcomed her. She could barely hear herself panting over the sound of her heart and it's hammering - it seemed only Alison could make it beat this loudly. There was a dryness in her throat, like cotton had been shoved down it, and a whooshing in her ears.

She tried to calm herself down, told herself that maybe Alison had gone into town for something. She repeated that thought in her head over and over until she found the strength to go back down the stairs and back to the barn.

When she finally got to the barn, however, the other girls were awake already, and she heard Aria call out for Ali. The tiny bit of composure she'd built began crumbling as the distance between herself and the barn decreased. She came into view of the doorway and saw Aria standing there, with Emily and Hanna still seated on the couch.

"She's gone," Spencer responded, approaching the barn as she fought to keep her internal emotions in tact. Aria gave her an incredulous look, as if she thought Spencer was kidding, and Spencer wished so desperately that she was.

"What do you mean she's gone?" The smaller girl asked, staring at Spencer expectantly.

"I've looked everywhere for her," Spencer said softly, looking at her three friends before speaking the following words, letting her anxiousness show in her voice for once. "I think I heard a scream."

She knew, deep down inside, she knew that it was all too good to be true. She couldn't simply have what she wanted, nothing in life was that easy, all those SAT preps should have taught her that much. So, when they didn't find Alison's body, she wasn't surprised at all. She almost didn't shed a tear - almost.

The regret ate her up from the inside and that was why the dam broke, the carefully pieced together dam that had kept her life so orderly and perfect had blown apart when she heard that Ali was still missing and presumed dead. It was regret that broke it, and what she regretted was never telling Alison that she was in love with her, that she meant the world to her, and now she never could, and perhaps that was the greatest pain of all. And now, she would have to live with it, with that constant nagging feeling of regret and anguish, for years to come.

So, a year later, when she started getting those texts from a mysterious person who called themselves _-A_, which, if she was being honest, wasn't a very clever alias, there was a little fire of hope that burned within her when they shared something only she and Alison would have known, and she thought maybe, just maybe, it was Alison, being her usual, mischievous self.

So, she played these games with _-A_ and worked to find out the truth about everything, because a part of her always believed that she was playing these games with Alison.

And a part of her believed that Alison wanted her to win.


End file.
